1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing advertising content, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for providing a personalized advertisement to a user of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Product advertising is actively provided through TV, radio, the Internet, billboards, newspapers, magazines, etc. In a large discount store, a plurality of display apparatuses used for advertising are usually installed in conspicuous places and provide advertising content to customers visiting the store. A central system that integrally manages advertising in a plurality of the large discount stores is established.
A display apparatus displays advertising content to customers. Because a display apparatus displays advertising content regardless of requests or interests of customers, the customers may not receive the best advertisements and the advertising content may be provided inefficiently.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method and apparatus for providing advertising content that is of interest personally to users.